Stuck
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Kumpulan Cerita Bagian 4. Karena Ia hanya dapat mencintai Zero, bukan yang lain.


**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri- _sensei_. Lirik lagu yang tercantum dalam ff ini © Monsta X dan agensi mereka.

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), non-EYD

 **A/N:** Terinspirasi dari lagu Monsta X yang berjudul Stuck (네게만 집착해)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kumpulan Cerita Bagian 4:**

 **Stuck**

 **.**

 **.**

" _You know that I care about you a lot. That I get nervous even if I close my eyes for a second. When I look at you, feels like I'll run out of breath. How? How are you so chillingly pretty?"_

Merah dan panas. Dua kata itu cocok untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana wajah seorang Kiryuu Zero sekarang. Ia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ia bersumpah, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dipikirannya bahwa hal seperti bisa terjadi padanya. Apalagi saat melihat sosok itu berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapannya.

Zero bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip dan bernapas. Ia terlalu _shock_ , dan hal di depannya terlihat terlalu mustahil untuk menjadi kenyataan. Sulung Kiryuu yakin ia tengah bermimpi, jika saja bukan karena angin yang berhembus membelai pelan surai perak dan kulit pucat halusnya serta sebuah tangan berwarna kuning langsat yang menggenggam hati-hati tangan kanannya.

" _One minute and one second feel like endless hell. All other guys look like the devil to me. What're you so happy about?, brightly smiling like that. What do I do with you?"_

Lagi, telinganya yang berhiaskan anting-anting perak itu kembali mendengar suara _baritone_ merdu. Seperti _symphony_ surga. Damai, namun sarat akan emosi sang pemilik.

" _I completely fell for you. I can't help but to get greedy. The more I look at you, the greedier I get. I'm curious about everything about you."_

Bisa Zero rasakan tangan besar dan hangat itu membelai tangannya yang dingin dan lebih kecil. Kemudian bibir tipis yang terbingkai sempurna mencium punggung tangannya selama beberapa detik. Waktu seperti berhenti saat itu dan dunia seakan berhenti berputar.

" _I'm not like this to other guys*. My eyes are only fixed on you."_

Mata semerah anggur mewah terfokus pada _amethyst_ miliknya. Bagaikan terhipnotis, Zero tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dapat si perak lihat surai coklat ikal yang ternyata samar-samar terdapat aksen merah hari di setiap ujungnya.

Perlahan tubuh tinggi tegap itu beranjak dari posisinya. Menampilkan dua buah kaki jenjang terbalut celana kain putih yang agak kotor di salah satunya. Tetapi sang empunya tidak ambil pusing dan Zero merasa hal itu sekarang tidaklah penting.

" _I close my eyes but I see you. I'm not gonna hesitate anymore. I really made up my mind. From today, I'm.."_

Tubuh setinggi enam kaki itu mendekat sampai jaraknya dengan Zero hanya sekitar delapan inci. _Silverette_ kembali menahan nafasnya. Kedua tangan kokoh menangkup pipinya, mengelus pelan menggunakan ibu jari. Hah, Zero tidak bisa membayangkan semerah apa wajahnya. Itupun jika wajahnya bisa lebih merah lagi.

" _..Only obsessed with you. But I'm not dangerous, so baby don't worry."_

Ibu jari yang mengelus pipinya perlahan berpindah mengelus benda berbentuk hati semerah ceri.

" _I'm only obsessed with you. If I can have you, I'll do anything."_

Satu tangan berpindah memegang tengkuk Zero, tangan lainnya mencengkram pelan pinggang si perak. Mendekatkan dua tubuh indah yang terbalut seragam berwarna kontras.

" _I don't think I can do anything without you. I can't live a day without you."_

Sosok setampan dewa-dewa Yunani itu tertawa kecil atas bagian lirik yang disenandungkannya. Membuat _silverette_ berdesir. Perutnya seperti digelitik, seolah-olah ada kupu-kupu kecil berterbangan di sana.

" _I'm gonna try to handle you. I'm not dangerous, so baby don't worry."_

Lelaki di hadapan Zero kemudian berhenti bernyanyi dan menempelkan dahi mereka. Ia memandang sulung Kiryuu lekat-lekat. Mata merah indahnya memancarkan kasih sayang, cinta, dan pandangan memuja.

" _Listen dear_. Aku minta maaf karena bukan seorang pria romantis yang kreatif. Aku tahu caraku ini murahan sekali.."

 _Chuckle_

"Tetapi lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi merupakan gambaran perasaanku yang sejujurnya untukmu. Lagi, aku minta maaf karena tidak pandai bernyanyi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu seburuk apa suaraku karena terhalangi suara detak jantungku sendiri."

Tubuh Zero dan laki-laki dihadapannya sekarang hampir tak bercela. Hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik _sweetheart_. Mendapatkan seseorang yang sempurna. Namun aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku tidak bisa merelakanmu untuk orang lain, dan aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk hal ini."

 _Sigh_

" _So, Love. Would you be mine_?"

 _Silverette_ merasa suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan. Matanya terasa panas dan mulai mengeluarkan air. Sial Kuran, kau berhasil membuat seorang Kiryuu Zero menangis.

Kening Kaname mengkerut melihat malaikatnya yang menangis. Ia dengan sigap mengelus lembut punggung Zero. " _Shh, baby, please don't cry_."

Zero memukul dada Kaname dengan kepalan tangannya tanpa tenaga.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis jika kau terus bertingkah menjijikan seperti ini BaKaname!"

Mata Kaname berbinar

"Jadi.. Kau?"

Zero mendengus dan memasang wajah kesalnya, tetapi malah terlihat lucu dengan hidung dan pipi merah serta mata sembabnya. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut.

" _Yes_! _Of course I fuckin' would you idiot_!"

Dan dengan jawaban bernuansa _tsundere_ itu Kaname tersenyum girang seperti orang gila, sebelum kemudian meraup bibir manis pujaan hatinya. Tanpa memperdulikan 'penonton' di sekitar mereka, si _pureblood_ menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat sang _hunter_ yang kini resmi menjadi miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0..END..0o0**

 **Omake**

"Senri kau menang!"

Pemuda tampan bersurai pirang berteriak heboh. Menambah kericuhan di depan gerbang _Moon Dorm_. Pemuda lain yang namanya diteriaki hanya menangguk singkat. Tapi jika dilihat dengan saksama, terdapat senyum kecil, kecil sekali terukir di bibirnya.

"Arrgghh! Uangku!"

Sementara pemuda pirang lain berteriak frustasi karena kekalahannya. Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima bahkan Seiren mendesah lesu karena prediksi mereka ternyata salah.

Takuma menepuk-nepuk pundak Hanabusa. Dia juga kalah sih, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Jadi taruhan 'Bagaimana Kuran Kaname menyatakan cinta kepada Kiryuu Zero' dimenangkan oleh Senri. Kalian ingin taruhan lagi?" Takuma memandang wajah teman-temannya satu-satu.

Mereka semua menangguk dan mulai melontarkan ide masing-masing.

.

.

.

*Seharusnya _I'm not like this to other_ _girls_ Tapi Zero kan cowo, masa dibandingin sama cewe ._.

Hai readers! Ini ff buat refreshing. Heh? Apa? Jelek? ;w;

Wkwk Stuck ini salah satu lagu kesukaan saya, apalagi pas bagian reff bagian wonho aww x3!

" _I don't think I can do anything without you. I can't live a day without you."_

Bayangin! Abang2 ganteng ngatain itu ke kalian! #Diesh

Oya maaf kalo terjemahan inggrisnya mungkin ada yg aneh, jangan salahin saya ya soalnya saya cuman copas dari internet #woi

Dan buat yang bingung Kaname 'nembak' Zero dimana, Kaname melancarkan aksinya di depan gerbang Moon Dorm sore2 wkt pergantian jam. Kan pasti banyak tuh yg ngeliatin :v sengaja emang Kaname biar keliatan manly *diinjek* terus biar orang2 tau kalo *kalo misalkan diterima* Zero itu punya dia :u

 **Oke! Yang review author doain bisa ketemuan ama biasnnya! So Riview juseyo~**


End file.
